


The Belated Honeymoon Night

by Tamla



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamla/pseuds/Tamla
Summary: I just found Last Tango In Halifax and I am "hooked".I felt bad that Caroline & Kate didn't have their Wedding Night so this is going to make up for it.I don't own the rights to the Show or Characters.
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship, Love - Relationship, Lovemaking - Relationship, Marriage - Relationship, Same Sex - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	The Belated Honeymoon Night

It was another workweek over and Kate was on her way home to be with her Wife Caroline and their Daughter Flora.

She was happy and even sang in the car much to the amusement of the passengers in the neighboring lane.

She shrugged and drove off before giving a thumbs up. The reason why she was so jovial is that she had put on the finishing touches for a wonderful weekend.

A Belated Honeymoon that would be Three Days and since Monday was a Bank Holiday Flora's Father "Greg" agreed to watch her for the weekend who was so helpful and compassionate.

He knew that Caroline & Kate were the "Parents" but he wanted to help them out any which way he could.

So on Saturday Morning, Kate told Caroline to pack some stuff up for Three Days.

"What For?" asked Caroline

"Because My Darling we are going to have Three Days of fun in London in the Big City, we're going to have The Honeymoon we weren't able to have." replied Kate as she kissed Caroline.

"Are you serious?" asked Caroline.

"Sure am." Grinned Kate. "It's a belated Gift from the Fam in America." 

"They got to know Caroline thanks to The Technology of today, and Caroline was also very helpful helping one of the Family Members with Course Studies so it was their way of saying Thanks.

So they quickly packed and Kate explained they'd have Dinner at a Restaurant, Dance The Night Away, Have Brunch, Massages, walk around amongst other things."

Their bags were packed and The Boys knew they were going to be away.

"No nonsense do you hear me?" demanded them both.

"Yes M'am." they replied.

So off they went for their latest adventure.

Upon arriving at The Hotel, they were warmly greeted and off they went to The Honeymoon Suite which was decorated with White, & Blue, with a Beautiful Jacuzzi Tub. 

As Caroline turned she saw a smirk from Kate knowing how much "fun" they'd have later on. 

So they decided to first walk around The Big City where they saw Clothing Shops, Bookshops that they checked out that had a combined Cafe.

They had Cappucinos & Mocaccinos and sat at a table by a Window and watched the folks go by.

It was something that they really didn't see in their small village town.

As for Kate she knew how lucky she was. To marry the woman she loved and having a Baby to love and raise who was the apple of their eye and two cool stepsons.

They happily looked into each other's eyes dreamily thinking of the fun they would have later on. They even went into a Record Shop and heard some old school songs. 

What Caroline didn't know was that Kate had some very special romantic surprises for her. 

They went back to The Restaurant and ate a Seafood & Steak Dinner giving each other romantic looks and even playing footsies under the table. They didn't drink saving it for later on in the Suite. 

Later on they went dancing and Kate stunned Caroline when The DJ stopped the music.

"Ladies & Ladies, tonight is a very special night for two folks who are having a belated Honeymoon, they are Caroline & Kate who got married not too long ago so let's let them have the floor for their very first dance as Wife & Wife." The DJ announced.

The place exploded with whistles, stomps, cheers and clapping. The DJ then played "All My Life" by K-Ci & Jojo which has been one of the most popular Wedding Songs of the past 20 Years. The DJ liked it because it showed a Same Sex Couple hanging out on a Bed having some fun of their own.

Afterwards they played some other wonderful songs from "Betcha By Golly Wow" by The Stylistics, and You Are Everything that Caroline remembered hearing on the Finale Of Pop Idol back in the day.

Others were "Ooh Baby Baby" by The Miracles, and "Turn Out The Lights" by Teddy Pendergrass, as well as "Tonight I Celebrate My Love" by Roberta Flack & Peabo Bryson.

The rest of the evening was so much fun and when they left, they were in a state of absolute bliss and wanderlust.

Upon arriving back to the Hotel, they each got dressed in Nightgowns and were bedazzled by how beautiful each person looked.

Kate opened The Champagne and poured them each a glass.

"Here's to you, My Wife, The Best Other Mother a Little Girl could have, My Soulmate, My Angel, My Love." she murmured.

"Here's to you, My Wife, My Savior, My Best Friend, My Lover." replied Caroline.

They gently kissed each other but Kate had something else planned for them. She went to her Tablet and programmed some amazing music.

Kate had a diversified taste in music from Pop, Rock, and even Country but for her it was always Blues/Soul or R & B when she was in a romantic mood so she put on some songs that she thought would be perfect for her and Caroline to be romantic with. From "Here & Now" by Luther Vandross (RIP), "These Are The Times" by Dru Hill before Sisqo did The Thong Song.

Yet the most romantic was "Don't Say Goodnight" by The Isley Brothers

Kate then pulled Caroline closer to her, rubbed her hips against her, this got Caroline oh so aroused. 

They kissed passionately and Caroline whispered. 

"Make love to me darling, take me I'm yours." 

So they removed each other's clothes removed the Duvet and crawled into bed with one another.

"Shh, I'm here and I'm going to take good care of you." she replied.

They faced one another kissing passionately their tongues playing hide and seek and giggled, Kate then moved down between Caroline's legs and spread them. She saw how wet Caroline was and whispered sexy sweet words into her ear.

"So wet, oh baby you're so wet." she murmured and started stroking her.

Caroline started moving her hips up and down, her breasts had gotten oh so hard to the touch and Kate continued to passionately kiss her.

As they continued to make love, the best of Romantic R & B came on from "Freak Me" by Silk which was also a hit for Another Level, Uhh Ahh by Boyz To Men who showed the world how "freaky" they could be, and she even found music from US Webseries (Shows that could only be watched on The Internet).

She even played classics like "I Want You" by Marvin Gaye (RIP), and "Love Won't Make Me Wait" by Major Harris but she played Luther Vandross's Version. 

"Oh God, Kate I'm going to come!" sobbed Caroline.

"Let it go honey, let it go!" replied Kate sexily. "It's about nothing else and nobody else, just you and me." 

And before she knew it, a thick white ooze came from from her body. 

"Oh God, I came, I ejaculated, I don't believe it." moaned Caroline.

"Why wouldn't you." replied Kate as she stroked her breasts.

"I didn't think I could feel like that ever again." sighed Caroline. "You made it possible, thank you my darling, thank you." as she kissed her.

"You are quite welcome." replied Kate softly as she kissed her. 

They spent the rest of the night making Super passionate love and afterwards Caroline happily slept in Kate's arms. 

The next morning they had a Romantic Shower and then they went downstairs for a Buffet Style Breakfast.

They had everything from Scrambled Eggs, French Toast, Sausages and Freshly Brewed Coffee and Orange Juice. 

They hung out some more and even got to see a Show where folks did amazing interpretations of Pop Songs either with a 1950's Doo Wop Style, Jazz Interpretation that stunned them not realizing that it could be done. From All About That Bass, Dancing Queen, or even Careless Whisper. 

Needless to say they were blown away and clapped enthusiastically.

Later on they decided to do another Romantic Night. They ate Dinner in their Suite wearing their Dressing Gowns, where they gave each other mischievous looks.

"Eat all you want because you're going to need your strength for later on tonight." smirked Caroline.

"Uh huh." replied Kate pretending to look nervous. She then raised her Glass.

"Estoy Con Tigo Este Noche which is Spanish for Tonight I Spend With You." she replied. 

"Why thank you so much." Caroline smiled.

So they enjoyed their meal had a terrific Slice of A White Cake that they passed off as a Wedding Cake, and then Kate put on some music. 

"Dance with me." asked Kate.

"Sure will." 

So Kate put on The Flamingos Version of "I Only Have Eyes For You" which was a song dating back to the roaring 1920's. 

They happily swayed back and forth and Kate knew how lucky they both were because there were some parts of the world where they wouldn't have been allowed to be together.

They continued to Slow dance and Kate sexily whispered in her ear. 

The Jacuzzi hasn't really been Christened." she replied. "Let's do it." 

"Okay." replied Caroline.

So Caroline got ready and Kate got the Jacuzzi ready. She had her Tablet once again playing some romantic Jazz.

Kate got in first and then Caroline, who went in front of her. They kissed, and snuggled and listened to The Music. From Billie Holliday, Chet Baker, Sarah Vaughn and even Canadians Michael Buble and Diana Krall.

"This is so wonderful being here with you, thanks so much sweetheart." replied Caroline as she kissed Kate.

"My pleasure and treat." replied Kate. "Just being here with you knowing I can call you my Wife makes me the happiest person in the world, each day I spend with you is a treat." 

"Same here." replied Caroline.

So they relaxed some more and then when the water got too cold, they got out, and sexily dried each other.

"I don't think we'll need any clothes on tonight." Caroline whispered sexily.

"Well okay whatever you say dear." giggled Kate.

So off they went to the Bed where Caroline took control much to Kate's surprise. Sure they had some amazing times in Bed but now Caroline was somewhat of a Tigress that really turned Kate on.

She straddled Kate and took her hands and sexily circled Kate's breasts that got hard to the touch.

"Mine." she growled.

"Yes, yes, it's yours." moaned Kate. "I belong to you." 

She then spread her legs and her own and savagely thrusted herself against Kate. Kate on the other hand responded by kissing her passionately, then sucking and nipping at her breasts. 

Caroline then adjusted herself and her lips passionately kissed Kate then caressed her Breasts then spread her legs apart. Kate couldn't believe how much passion Caroline had for her.

She stroked her and got her so aroused. 

"Please don't stop, please don't stop." cried out Kate.

Caroline didn't and then she too climaxed. Kate happily snuggled against Caroline.

That was amazing, just like you." smiled Kate.

"Glad you liked it." replied Caroline.

"I loved it, just as much as I love you." replied Kate.

They spent the next several hours making love giving into passion not worrying about The Children and then they happily slept spoon style, Caroline behind Kate.

They had another wonderful day before going back to the Village thanking the Staff for a wonderful time. 

Upon returning everyone was happy to see them including Flora who cooed and happily greeted her Two Mommies. 

"I gather you had a great time." smirked Greg.

"We had a splendid time." replied Caroline.

"Glad to hear it." he replied. 

So he left and since The Boys were still out they spent time with Flora who had an early Dinner and then went to sleep.

They came back and they spent the evening relaxing watching TV.

The next day they got organized for a new School Week knowing much more adventures were to come.


End file.
